ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unsan Mushō
Unsan Musho allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. This is accomplished by altering one's perception of reality, and thus mastery of the technique requires a dramatic shift in one's concepts of both space-time, and cause and effect. Overview The basic focus of the Kazesenken is using ones ki to warp 4-D space. In simplest terms, warping 4-D space yields a tunneling effect that bridges space and time. Creating microscopic inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another universe where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. Of course an actual naturally occurring wormhole is small, so small that you can't hope to perceive it with the naked eye. Wormholes flash into existence in the space between particles in what Scientists call the spongy Space Foam that exists between matter. Effectively these micro-wormholes help keep all points in the universe connected together by a singularity or event horizon that they call Superstring theory. What this means is that there is a vast wealth of untapped energy flowing all around us at all points of the compass, and every square centimeter of space contains literally trillions of these mini-holes that are constantly flashing in and out of existence. Even the most minute amount of this energy is tremendously more powerful than the most powerful forms of matter and energy native to our universe. Because this energy is so powerful and because its extra-dimensional nature means it is not governed by the physical laws of this universe, it can actually fold space. This technique can generate a neuronal signal to modulate a pulse of this extra-dimensional energy that performs this folding of space in a manner and degree that opens up a rift in the fabric of space-time, thereby forming a temporary wormhole. Description By manipulating a specific point of space, the target is enveloped with a barrier space and the user concentrates their mind to what they gaze at. When the technique is invoked, it literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds. The space at the centre of the barrier is distorted creating a dimensional void that user is able to enter and move freely through, exiting the void in a similar manner to how they entered. While in this dimensional space, user uses something akin to sonar to determine there surroundings and locate anyone by feeling ki vibrations in the atmosphere. While in this dimension, user’s ki is effectively concealed until they choose to resurface. During close-quarters combat, user is able to maneuver around and strike an opponent at unimaginable speeds. To the opponent (and any bystanders) the movement seemed almost like close-quarter teleportation. The technique, is also capable of teleporting other people or objects to a separate dimension, through the same swirling pattern. However, instead of teleporting the targeted component, this technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear. The target can struggle helplessly, but against this technique no defense is possible. After absorbing targets through this process, user is able to eject them at any time of their choosing, with varying degrees of force. In doing so, they able to attack using weapons of gigantic proportions and/or quantities with relative ease and at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. Using various rifts, user can form a barrier that redirects an opponent's attack away from himself or an ally by absorbing the full force of the attack into a void. Once redirected in this way, user can open another rift, usually near an opponent, to let the attack loose in order to assault the opponent. Due to the manipulation of space, once user has captured an attack, he can continually use it against the opponent by opening another rift, but in order to capture and utilize a new technique he must release the first. One of the most powerful applications of this technique is the ability to use the dimension-altering rifts to violently destroy the fabric of the space-time continuum. Teleportation Since matter is just energy expressed in form and if we control our energy we can affect our bodies. Experienced user’s can create these inter-dimensional apertures through certain quantum mechanical interactions in the nerve cells allowing the individual to teleport (or Jump) to another location instantaneously. Human consciousness is an expression of the universal field that binds and governs the structure of the entire universe as it interconnects with the quantum processes of the complex neurons of the human brain. Thus, the human mind is a projection of the unifying force in the universe and therefore has an omnipresent and universal aspect. When teleporting users autonomically use this aspect of the human mind as a form of unconscious extrasensory spatial awareness that directs the wormhole's target point to a location on Earth of the user's desire regardless of the motion of the Earth in its rotation and orbit. This prevents the user from teleporting so that their feet, for example, would materialize below the surface of the local ground. After a user teleports, the wormhole remains for a few minutes as a "Scar." The wormholes created are specifically tuned to the frequency of the extra-dimensional energy emitting from the user’s nervous system. Because of this, in the few minutes that a wormhole continues to exist after being used it will not swall up and teleport non-Jumpers who happen to pass through it. Instead, they can simply walk through this invisible wormhole without any effect on them at all. It's completely unnoticeable. It can be used by others who have mastered this technique however, and therefore they can actually follow another user through his or her Scar. In the instant a wormhole is first formed it will teleport anything depending on the size of the wormhole. The wormhole's size is dictated by the neurophysical effort of the user in creating the original neuronal signal. The larger the wormhole, the greater the neurophysical strain on the user. Experience and emotion play a key role in the affect of a Jump and depending on user’s state of mind at the time, it can cause significant damage. As user refines their skill, the Jump becomes more fluid. However, even the most skilled Jumper will cause environmental damage when in danger, angry or in a heightened emotional state during a Jump. A user can only Jump to a place that he or she has been before or a place that they can see. The longer the distance over which user teleports, the harder and more exhausting it is to make the teleportation "jump". Unlike when merely traveling through a rift user’s momentum is retained throughout the process of teleportation: they arrive with whatever amount of inertia they left with. For example, if user were falling from a great height, they could not teleport towards the ground in order to save themselves; they would land with the same velocity that they teleported with. User can subtract this inertia by teleporting short distances upwards (as though taking two steps back for every one forward). There are four main factors that affect the nature of a Jump. Skill level affects mainly the precision of the Jump. The more precise the Jump, the less unintentional the side effects there will be. A novice is sloppy causing a great deal of side effects and leaving apparent scars. A user's emotional state will affect the intensity of the Jump. The more freaked out a user is the more side effects there will be. If a user is calm, the side effects will be minimal and will not leave an apparent scar. A skillful user can control the side effects of a Jump. They can also cause harmful side effects if that is their intent and if they have the skill to do so. The harder the Jump, the greater the side effects. Category:Kazesenken(2)